1411 Drabble
by CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: "So, you are telling me, Woble, the least influental prince out of all of us, just suddenly gain THE PHANTOM TROUPE as her bodyguards?" "That is correct, sir." Tubeppa Hui Guo Rou uncharacteristically gaped. "How is that possible!"


**Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro.**

 **Author's Note** : Well, I scrolled on Hamliet Tumblr and saw an anon's ask if the Phantom Troupe became Woble's bodyguards and everyone's reaction to that. Now, I am pretty much entertaining that idea and this drabble is the result of that thought. Enjoy, people! Consider this story to be a celebration for Hunter X Hunter finally returning again from hiatus.

* * *

"How despicable. Getting aided by thieves of all people. Are they really that desperate?"

"What shall be our next move, your highness?"

"It doesn't matter who they are. Anyone standing up to me, the next king, will be crushed unconditionally!" Benjamin said arrogantly.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"How much do Cammy need to pay them to work for Cammy Instead?"

"As of now, we still are not sure how they even manage to get the Phantom Troupe to work for them in the first place. But rest assured, my prince, our people are doing their best to get more information."

* * *

"This succession war just take an unexpected turn." Zhang Lei mused.

The unsettling news that put all the participating princes bare their youngest in the succession war on edge just reached his ears.

It was weird indeed. As one who was involved deep with the mafia, he was aware of just who exactly the infamous phantom troupe were and their horrifying capabilities.

Why the fourteenth prince out of all people? The youngest and weakest of them all? Why not, Tserriednich, for example?

He needed to play his card right. Considering how the future event will unfold, he just might ally himself with the youngest prince.

* * *

"This is getting interesting." Tserriednich grinned sinisterly.

Theta shuddered. Mark tried to keep his mask from cracking. Both of them unconsciously got an ominous feeling.

* * *

"So, you are telling me, Woble, the least influential prince out of all of us, just suddenly gain THE PHANTOM TROUPE as her bodyguards?"

"That is correct, sir."

Tubeppa Hui Guo Rou uncharacteristically gaped.

"How is that possible?!"

* * *

"Oh! Aren't they cuties? Also, have you read the Book of Tyson? It was go-" And she blabbered on and on.

The messenger sweatdropped.

* * *

"Keep me updated with more news about them." Luzurus commanded easily.

"Understood, sir."

The seventh prince might look at ease but he was sweating internally. Anyone involved with the mafia will surely be familiar with the phantom troupe and their menacing capabilities. He need to stay as far away as possible from his youngest sibling.

* * *

"Who the fuck is this fucking phantom troupe?! Why the fuck should I care about them?! Keep the boozes and women coming!" The eight prince shouted loudly.

The bodyguard twitched naturally. This fool will get them all killed. Why did he get assigned to this moron out of all the possible princes? Was it still possible to get a different assignment?

* * *

"They are just a bunch of thieves, aren't they? Why is everyone making so much fuss about it?" Halkenburg asked calmly.

"Well, they are not exactly just a bunch of thieves…"

* * *

Kachou came prepared. She would do anything to ensure her twin's survival even at the cost of herself. Fuugetsu should at least be spared from this cruelty. In order to do that, she was ready to fight to the last. She would eliminate anyone in the way, Phantom Troupe or whatever else, as simple as that.

* * *

"It doesn't matter. People without the capability to be king will not survive." Momoze said quietly, while gazing with pity at her brother, Marayam, who listened to the news uncaringly and continued to play with his toys.

She continued her knitting too, ignoring her mother who started panicking and demanded more bodyguards to be added for Marayam's safety.

* * *

King Nasubi received the news with an open mind and smiled to himself. More offerings. They would become the foundation of the great Kakin's tree and live forever. The holy succession war would decide everything.

"So, survive… until you become the only remaining blessed chosen one…"

* * *

The mafia was in an all total uproar.

The Zodiacs was in a chaos state.

The Hunter Association was in an absolute pandemonium.

The news had reached them as well.

They also took great care to make sure the news didn't reach Kurapika's ears.

Leorio put his head on his hands. "Shit. When Kurapika found out about this…"

* * *

Queen Oito didn't know what to make of these bunch of strangers, suddenly appearing out of nowhere and wanting to become Woble's bodyguards. They were strong without a doubt but what was their ulterior motive?

"Consider this a charity from us." Their leader said charmingly.

She hesitated.

Then, Woble eagerly thrust her hands on the leader's direction, demanding to be picked up rather enthusiastically.

Seeing Woble, she made her resolve and decision. She strongly believed that kids gave people a chance to be better than they used to be.

She will entrust Woble's protection to these people with her life.

She would sell herself to the devils and work with them willingly if it meant her daughter's survival.

"You are all hired."

Thus, the untamable wild dragons joined in the fry.

* * *

"I called dibs on Hisoka." Nobunaga said suddenly.

"Then, Tserriednich is mine." Machi responded.

"HAH?! Who decided that?!" Phinks roared hotly.

"Flip a coin." Feitan demanded.

"That won't do. A coin toss is only when the fight is between two people. This time everyone is the one who wants to kill them." Franklin explained reasonably.

"The one who finds them first will be the one to kill them. It is a race." Chrollo said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

* * *

When Kurapika entered the room of his charge, he certainly didn't expect the sight that greeted him.

All current members of Phantom Troupe were presented and lounging in a relaxed manners inside the room.

The Spiders and the queen were chatting amicably with each other.

Woble was sleeping peacefully on his nemesis arms.

Chrollo Lucifer's smirk filled his vision.

"It's been a while, Chain User."

Kurapika's eyes turned scarlet.

Ties are not forgotten. They are severed.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Well, that's it for now, I guess. Please don't forget to leave kudos and comment on your way out, readers! Thank you.


End file.
